real_world_digimon_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabrielle "Gabe" Kleckner
Gabrielle "Gabe" Kleckner is a 22-year-old girl who is partnered with GoldenGatomon, PistachioGatomon & PeppermintRenamon. She is the daughter of Kyle & Kathy Kleckner and is the younger sister of Gregory "Greg" Kleckner who is also a Digidestined. She is the girlfriend of Patrick Kitchen and will be his wife in the future. She will be the mother of four children: two twins: a girl named Serena and a boy named Ash Lee and two other children: also a boy named Kenneth and a girl named Kari. As an Digidestined kid Digivice Her Digivice is a Pink/Gold D-6. Her original Digivice, the Gold-Yellow D-7 exploded when Koichi Kimura helped charge it. GoldenGatomon♀ GoldenGatomon is Gabrielle's partner Digimon. PistachioGatomon♀ PistachioGatomon is Gabrielle's partner Digimon. PeppermintRenamon♀ PeppermintRenamon is Gabrielle's partner Digimon. Crests Gabrielle bears the Crest of Kindness and the Crest of Lover-Ship. Personality Gabrielle is kind, sweet, loving, caring, polite, affectionate, friendly, fun-loving, and easy-going. She can't stand it when people are mean to each others or when people argue or fight. She also doesn't like it when people are sad or crying and tries to comfort them. She cares about her family, friends, teachers, and especially her brother. She doesn't like bad guys or when people hurt each other. She shares some sympathy with Davis Motomiya because she understands what it is like to fight with your sibling, and she shares some sympathy with Ken Ichijouji because she understands what it's like to lose somebody whom you really loved. She also has the same feelings as Ken often shutting herself from the world and going into sad depression. She cries a lot and gets upset easily. When she gets mad at people, she always apologizes. She had a major crush on Ken Ichijouji, but after seeing how he didn't really like her and how he would just use her to get what he wants, she didn't like him anymore especially after Ken said he would make her his 36th wife, Gabrielle didn't want to be with him and wanted to be with Patrick especially when Ken said nasty things about her while he was in jail. Gabrielle saw his true nature and hated him. She is currently the girlfriend of Patrick and will later be his wife and mother of four children. History Gabrielle was born on February 29th, 1996. Biography Gabrielle is one of the chosen Digidestined kids who is partnered with GoldenGatomon, PistachioGatomon and PeppermintRenamon. Team Cuties This is a list of the members that will be traveling with Gabrielle during her journey in the Digital World. Digimon Members Partners: GoldenGatomon♀ GoldenGatomon is Gabrielle's partner Digimon. PistachioGatomon♀ PistachioGatomon is Gabrielle's partner Digimon. PeppermintRenamon♀ PeppermintRenamon is Gabrielle's partner Digimon. Other Digimon Sukamon & Chuumon♂ Sukamon and Chuumon will be members of Team Cuties. Tentomon♀ Tentomon will be a member of Team Cuties. Dracomon♂ Dracomon will be a member of Team Cuties. Gekomon♂ Gekomon will be a member of Team Cuties. SnowAgumon♂ SnowAgumon will be a member of Team Cuties. Frigimon♀ Frigimon will be a member of Team Cuties. Frogmon♂ Frogmon will be a member of Team Cuties. Roachmon♂ Roachmon will be a member of Team Cuties. Patamon♀ Patamon is a member of Team Cuties. Gatomon♀ Gatomon is a member of Team Cuties. Greymon♀ Greymon is a member of Team Cuties. Biyomon♀ Biyomon is a member of Team Cuties. Gomamon♀ Gomamon is a member of Team Cuties. Monitamon Monitamon will be a member of Team Cuties. Veemon♂ Veemon will be a member of Team Cuties. Mikemon♀ Mikemon will be a member of Team Cuties. DemiVeemon♀ DemiVeemon will be a member of Team Cuties. Renamon♀ Renamon will be a member of Team Cuties. Lillymon♀ Lillymon will be a member of Team Cuties. Kunemon♀ Kunemon will be a member of Team Cuties. Dokunemon♀ Dokunemon will be a member of Team Cuties. Labramon♀ Labramon will be a member of Team Cuties. Tsukaimon♂ Tsukaimon will be a member of Team Cuties. Gatomon-Digi+Egg+Kindness-Opossummon♀ Opossummon will be a member of Team Cuties. Aruraumon♀ Aruraumon will be a member of Team Cuties. Armadillomon♂ Armadillomon will be a member of Team Cuties. Hawkmon♂ Hawkmon will be a member of Team Cuties. Wormmon♂ Wormmon will be a member of Team Cuties. Gaomon♂ Gaomon will be a member of Team Cuties. Terriermon♂ Terriermon will be a member of Team Cuties. Lopmon♀ Lopmon will be a member of Team Cuties. Psychemon♀ Psychemon will be a member of Team Cuties. Salamon♀ Salamon will be a member of Team Cuties. Meicoomon♀ Meicoomon will be a member of Team Cuties. BlackGatomon♀ BlackGatomon will be a member of Team Cuties. Betamon♀ Betamon will be a member of Team Cuties. Doggymon♂ Doggymon will be a member of Team Cuties. Floramon♀ Floramon will be a member of Team Cuties. Deramon♂ Deramon will be a member of Team Cuties. Liollmon♂ Liollmon will be a member of Team Cuties. Bearmon♂ Bearmon will be a member of Team Cuties. Dobermon♂ Dobermon will be a member of Team Cuties. Cutemon♀ Cutemon will be a member of Team Cuties. Elecmon♂ Elecmon will be a member of Team Cuties. PinkGatomon♀ PinkGatomon will be a member of Team Cuties. MarineAngemon MarineAngemon will be a member of Team Cuties.Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Gabrielle's World Category:Digidestined Category:Americans Category:Humans with an official team Category:Team Gabe Members Category:Team Hero Members Category:Adults Category:Humans who will have kids in the future